1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to advanced symbolic regression programming techniques, and more particularly to a system and method of generative programming which employ focused grammars to facilitate automated generation of computer programs or computerized or electronic solutions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional recursive analysis technologies and symbolic regression techniques suffer from various shortcomings. Briefly, traditional strategies invoke repetitive computational processes to generate great numbers of candidate programs and to evaluate those candidate programs as a means of identifying a single program or a set of programs exhibiting acceptable performance levels with respect to a given evaluation scheme.
Conventional methods employing random searches to identify good candidate solutions are deficient to the extent that they tend not address local search areas, i.e., areas within the search space in the vicinity of, or proximate to, other good candidate solutions. Conversely, genetic programming techniques, while potentially adept at localized searches, are deficient to the extent that the algorithms employed may get caught in local minima to the exclusion of broader, more promising search directions.